onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Charlotte Cracker
| affiliation = Big Mom Pirates; Charlotte Family | occupation = Pirate; One of the Three Sweet Commanders, | epithet = | bounty = 860,000,000 | jva = }} "Thousand Arms" Charlotte Cracker is the tenth son of the Charlotte Family. He serves as Totto Land's Minister of Biscuit, ruling over Biscuits Island, and is also one of the Three Sweet Commanders of the Big Mom Pirates. Appearance Cracker is a towering man, roughly three times taller than an average person, possessing arms and legs considerably thin for his huge torso. He has a scar below his right eye and bushy sideburns, which are accompanied by an extremely long, pointed beard running down to his abdomen. He wears battle armor that is styled after crackers, a helmet with horns on the sides, gloves, boots and a belt with the letters "BIS" on it. Personality Cracker is loyal to his mother and crew and got angry when his stepfather was revealing their secrets to Monkey D. Luffy and Nami. He is very confident in his power and prefers to deal with enemies alone, hating outside interference. He also possesses a violent temper similar to his mother. Like Big Mom, he views his own father and stepfathers as outsiders and does not claim them as family members. Abilities and Powers As a member of the Big Mom Pirates and one of the Three Sweet Commanders, Cracker has high authority within the crew. As Minister of Biscuit, Cracker rules over Biscuits Island and is responsible for procuring and distributing biscuits to whoever needs them. Cracker's voice and presence alone were enough to cause nearby homies to shrink away and wither in fear, indicating tremendous power. His bounty of 860,000,000 indicates that the World Government considers him highly dangerous and threatening to their operations. Big Mom was also confident that Cracker could defeat Monkey D. Luffy, who managed to bring down Donquixote Doflamingo, which is a further testament to his power. He was capable of bringing down Urouge of the Worst Generation, who managed to defeat one of his fellow Sweet Commanders, indicating superior power even amongst his peers. Physical Abilities Cracker has immense physical strength, as he was able to pull Pound, a very large man, out of the ground by his hair with one hand. He was also able to blast Luffy away with great force. Possessing high durability, he was able to withstand a powerful kick from Luffy to his forearm and was able to stop Luffy's Gear Second and Third attacks with little effort. However, he was still injured by the raw power of Gear Fourth, coughing up blood and being sent rolling on the ground by Luffy's Kong Gun. Devil Fruit Cracker has seemingly eaten a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows him to multiply his limbs by simply knocking on himself. Any item he's holding, such as his sword and shield, will also be multiplied along with his arms. Weapons Cracker wields a huge double-edged sword named Pretzel, which is almost as large as he is. He claims that it is a unique sword that has no peers. He also wields a cracker-shaped shield, and he's able to multiply both his sword and shield with his Devil Fruit-ability. Attacks * : Cracker multiplies his shield with his Devil Fruit, hardens the copies with Busoshoku Haki, and slams them onto his opponent, pinning them to the ground. It was first seen in Cracker's battle against Luffy. Haki Cracker is able to use Busoshoku Haki to harden his swords and shields. Luffy stated that Cracker's Busoshoku Haki is the hardest he's ever encountered thus far. History Past During Urouge's attempted invasion of Big Mom's territory, he defeated one of the then Four Sweet Commanders. Cracker was then sent to deal with him, forcing Urouge to flee. Totto Land Arc While Pound, one of Big Mom's husbands, was informing Luffy and Nami about the homies and Big Mom's power, Cracker appeared and scolded him for giving away information. After Cracker pulled Pound out of the ground, he begged Cracker to allow him to see Charlotte Chiffon so he could congratulate her on her marriage. As Cracker held Pound up, Randolph came in to ambush Nami and Luffy, but Cracker blew Randolph, his crane, and the nearby homies away with his immense power. Cracker berated Randolph for interfering and stated that since Luffy defeated Doflamingo, he was sent by Big Mom to aid his sister, Charlotte Brûlée, as she would have had her hands full with them otherwise. Brûlée, the homies, and the master of the Seducing Woods King Baum stated that they would have succeeded, but Cracker wanted to leave no room for error right before the tea party. Cracker prepared to execute Pound, not considering him family, but Luffy suddenly countered his sword swing and kicked him in the arm, causing him to release Pound. Cracker and Luffy engaged in battle, but Cracker quickly blew Luffy away as he knocked on his arm, causing it to multiply. Luffy attacked Cracker with his Elephant Gun but Cracker was able to shield himself. He then struck Luffy with his multiple swords imbued with Busoshoku Haki causing the later to be blasted away. He then tried attacking Cracker with his Hawk Gatling, but Cracker once again overpowered him with his shield. Cracker then slammed Luffy on the ground with his shield and attempted to convince him that Sanji would be happier in the Charlotte Family. Luffy retaliated by activating his Gear Fourth and successfully landed a Kong Gun on Cracker. Major Battles *Charlotte Cracker vs. Urouge (unseen) *Cracker vs. Monkey D. Luffy Trivia *His name is based on the baked biscuit cracker, which follows the food themed names of the Charlotte Family and Big Mom Pirates. *Cracker's Devil Fruit may be based on a Japanese children's song called "Magical Pocket", which goes: "There is one biscuit in a jacket pocket By tapping on the pocket, it becomes two biscuits By tapping again it becomes three biscuits By tapping more and more it becomes many biscuits" **The song also corresponds with Cracker's position as the Minister of Biscuit. References Site Navigation it:Charlotte Cracker ru:Шарлотта Крекер Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Big Mom Pirates Category:Charlotte Family Category:Swordsmen Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Whole Cake Island Characters Category:Yonko Saga Antagonists